Sweeney's Lament
by bookwatchertox
Summary: Some people will do anything to find love, even if it means extreme measures. My First Sweeney Todd Fanfic. Rated T for grisly murders, drug references, among many other things.   Rating and genre might change in future
1. Ghosts Everywhere

This is my first story for this Fandom, so please take it easy on me. This is also the first story written entirely on my iPod. In addition, most of the first part of this chapter is basically a restatement of the movie, but the rest is my own. And this story jumps between past and present, so Pay attention! So, enjoy Sweeney's Lament. (The title isn't exactly accurate, as it is about more than Sweeney, but the name just stuck throughout the writing process.)

* * *

><p>~London~<p>

Once upon a time in London there was a happy barber... Wait, wrong story. Oh, 'ere it is. In a dark age of poverty and disease, rape and murder, there was little happiness to go around. In fact, in London, the most crowded city in the continent of Europe, happiness was a rare sight indeed. For these Londoners, one of these rare sights was a small meat pie shop on 186 Fleet Street. The patrons flocked to this pie shop, ran by a seemingly nice woman named Mrs. Nellie Lovett and her adopted son Toby. While there, the customers could also relax in a tenant above the shop by getting a cheap shave or a nice facial massage. Yes, this was a happy place in London. Although this wasn't as it seemed. People failed to notice that those who went to visit Sweeney Todd, the barber mentioned above, never came back out. Inside the Tonsorial Parlor, the customers sit in the chair, and when Sweeney prepares to give one a shave, he cuts deep in to their throats, blood spurting everywhere, as the straightedge cuts deeper and deeper into the jugular, exposing spewing blood and pink flesh. When the customers finally die, he sends them tumbling down a chute. Down there, the barber's accomplice, the seemingly nice Mrs. Lovett scrapes the meat off the customers' bones, grinds their meat, and serves it in her delicious meat pies everyone goes mad about. But, I guess you know that part of the story already. What you don't know is what happened before and after this.

Crime in London had gone up since the Great Judge Turpin and his friend, Beadle Bamford, "disappeared". On that same fateful day, Sweeney was about to kill a young "man", who happened to be his daughter, when he heard a scream from Mrs. Lovett. He went down to investigate the source. He didn't see or know this, but earlier, he had killed his wife, and Mrs. Lovett rushed to dispose of her body before "Mr. T" came down. Mrs. Lovett knew who the beggar woman really was, and threw her into the oven just as Mr. Todd came running through. Mrs. Lovett knew Todd would kill her if she found out she had lied to him about Lucy's death.

"Mr. T, just in time you are. I disposed of the beggar woman's body. Will you help me load the Beadle and the Judge into the oven?"

He looked around, and replied, "Sure. But why'd ya scream?"

"The judge was clutching onto me dress, but he's finished now."

"Where's the boy?"

"Lost in the sewers, I guess."

* * *

><p>The bodies were properly disposed of, and then the two went on with their lives. Mr. Todd continued his barbering business, and Mrs. Lovett continued to sell her pies. Life seemed like it was the same, but it was anything but, and that's where the real story begins.<p>

It was an ordinary London day, just like any other at 186 Fleet Street. A cold day it was, some day in December, and business was slow. Usually the outside of the shop has patrons, but with the cold, not many ventured far from their home, not even for a warm juicy meat pie. So it was on this cold December day that our story begins. (Sorry if I sound redundant.) Sweeney was asleep at one of the tables inside the shop, remodeled a bit since he and Mrs. Lovett started business together. Mrs. Lovett came into the shop and noticed him slumped over the table, a glass of gin in his hand. This was odd, even for somebody like Mr. Todd. Usually Sweeney sleeps in his barbering chair. What? It has good lumbar support; but he must be careful not to activate the trap door. Mrs. Lovett knew that Sweeney has had trouble sleeping the last few days. From the looks of things, he was plagued with nightmares. She decided to wake him up, because laying (or sitting) there like that would be bad for him, and also the fact that they both would have to open for business soon.

"Mr. T... Wake up. Wake up sleepyhead." she said. She gave Sweeney a gentle shove.

"Mr. Todd?"

He didn't budge. So, in a last ditch effort, she pushed him off the chair and onto the floor.

He fell onto the floor headfirst and woke up with a grunt.

Then Mrs. Lovett stated "Mr. T? Ya awake yet?"

"What? What happened?"

"Ya fell asleep on me table. That's the third time this month, Mr. T. What's wrong?"

"I had trouble sleeping. I thought some gin would help."

"What's bothering ya Mr. T? Ya haven't been able to sleep for the past few weeks! You'd scare me customers away."

"It's not important, Mrs. Lovett. Just some things I've been thinkin' 'bout."

"What might those be?"

"Nothin' important, like I said."

"Mr. T, ya can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ya can trust me..."

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh... Okay. I'll leave ya be. But remember, please, that if you decide that ya want to talk, ya know where to find me."

And then he stomped away, leaving to ply his trade upstairs.

When Sweeney was gone, she thought, "Ya sure are a bit different from the man that first walked into this shop nearly sixteen years ago."

Poor Mrs. Lovett. Her life has been a rough one indeed. She lost the boy who she thought of as her son, Toby. She has also been trying to get the return of affections from the man she loves, Benjamin Barker, AKA Mr. Todd.

When she was alone, she said to herself, "Ah, Mr. Todd, ya take my breath away ev'ry time I see ya. When you will come to your senses, I'll never know. Until that day, I'll be waitin' for ya."

And then she waited for a customer.

* * *

><p>Sweeney was pacing around his parlor at a steady, continuous speed. He was thinking about the nightmares he's had. In his most recent dream, he was visited by the ghosts of his victims that he slit the throat and spilled the blood of. The one that keeps on squirming in his mind is the old beggar woman. She came to him and said in a very gravelly voice, "Why, Mister? Why did you kill me? Please tell me, Ben! Tell me now!"<p>

Then he woke, with a grunt, and couldn't get back to sleep. In order to remedy this, he decided to drink a small glass of gin. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

He had no idea why he was putting so much thought into the beggar woman. Sure, she said that she had known him, but back before he was arrested, almost everyone in London knew of Mr. Benjamin Barker. This was back when Mrs. Lovett had a big business; much like the one she has now. Benjamin and his wife, Lucy, lived in a room over the pie shop. They had a little girl, Johanna, and all was well in the world for Mr. Barker. He just couldn't remember ever knowing or meeting a beggar woman ever in his life. And how did she know his real name?

* * *

><p>Life back then was not so great for Mrs. Lovett, though; or, Ms. Nellie Kingsley, before she was married. Sure, she had a thriving business, but she was constantly miserable. For almost three years, she was unhappily married to a Mr. Albert Lovett. Her parents set up the marriage. Nellie did not want to marry a man who has ten years and almost 100 pounds on her. Albert also wasn't the best looking either.<p>

Her life changed forever, about 6 months into her marriage to Albert. A young man about her age at the time came into the shop.

"Excuse me miss..."

"Mrs. Lovett, sir."

"Pleasure ma'am. I noticed on the sign that you had a room for rent over the shop."

"Yeah, the pie business is good, but it's not enough. And Albert and I don't use that room anyways. Would you like to rent it?"

"That's what I came in for. My fiancée and I can't find a cheap place to stay. And even being a barber doesn't pay for everything."

"Ah, a barber. As you might have noticed, this street doesn't have many barbers. Ya probably noticed all the beards around here. How long ya plannin' on staying?"

"Indefinitely."

"Perfect! You and your fiancée can move in immediately. What might your name be, sir?"

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Benjamin Barker."

"Hmm. Getting married, Mr. Barker?"

"What?"

"Ya said 'My fiancée and I...'."

"Oh, yes, her name is Lucy. I met her about four years ago when I was helping her late brother. She was grieving. Of course I felt guilty, so I comforted her the best I could."

"And let me guess, you two fell in love, gonna get married, and are gonna live happily ever after until death do ye part?"

"Yes, I hope so."

"Alright then. Go get yer future wife and ya can move in today if ya like. There is already a bed ready for ya."

"Thanks, ma'am, I owe you one!"

"Make that 75." she muttered to herself.

The two started out with a good acquaintanceship. He paid his rent on time, made his own bed, and was never rude or cross. Mrs. Lovett tried to make better friends with Lucy, but the more she tried, the more she fell in love with Benjamin. This tortured Mrs. Lovett. Especially when Lucy talked about him. One day a somewhat casual conversation took place while Benjamin was gone.

"Lucy?" Mrs. Lovett said.

"Yes?" the seemingly perfect Lucy asked.

"What's it like? Living with Benjamin?"

"Hmm? Oh. He is just wonderful! He never is mean to me, provides for me, and loves us unconditionally."

"Wait... 'Us'? Is someone else living up there with ya two?"

"Well, there soon will be."

"Pardon?"

"Well, don't tell him yet, but... I am going to have a baby!"

Mrs. Lovett felt her heart sink the second Lucy said "baby". All she could muster to say was, "That's... Wonderful, Lucy. Do ya know what it is yet?"

"No."

"Oh, well. Albert has yet to provide me with that sort of blessing." She almost vomited at the thought of a second Albert.

"Well, too bad. Oh! Benjamin will be home soon! Wish me luck!"

After Lucy was gone, Nellie muttered to herself, "Die, ya stupid ditz!"

Then, she had a thought she never did before; with Lucy out of the way, she could have Mr. Barker all to herself! But she realized that he would be suspicious if she sent Lucy away.

Later, Mrs. Lovett could hear Lucy tell Benjamin that she was having a baby. She imagined herself in Lucy's shoes. She imagined coming home and telling Benjamin that she was carrying their little miracle inside of her. Him telling her that he loves her and giving her a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>This daydream was interrupted by Albert.<p>

"Nellie, my dear, is dinner ready?"

"Sorry, dear, lost in thought, that's all."

Remembering the past was disrupted by a customer ringing the service bell.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

* * *

><p>As Mrs. Lovett served her customer in the present day, Sweeney was still pacing in his shop, dwelling on the past.<p>

"Lucy... Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you drink arsenic? Didn't you have faith in my return? And Johanna. You left her in the hands of that bloody ol' judge! Well, at least Anthony got to her. But I'll never see her again!"

Then there was a rapping upon his door.

"...Come in."

"Are you... Mr. Todd? Sweeney Todd? The barber?" the man said.

"Yes, that's me. Who's asking?"

"I am Mr. Leonard Kensington."

"How my I assist you this fine day, sir?"

"Well sir, I hear that you give a pretty close shave."

"That is true, sir. That will be £5, if you please."

"Yes sir. You're much cheaper than that Signor Pirelli. Didn't you beat him in a contest a few months ago?"

"Yes, I did."

"What happened? I heard he disappeared."

"I don't know sir. I didn't really care for him myself, you see sir. Sit, sir, and I shall have you ready for your shave."

"Alright."

So, Sweeney got the man situated in the chair, and began mixing da lather.

"So, sir, have you got a family?"

"I had one. A wife and daughter."

"What were they like, sir, if I may ask?"

"My wife was tall, smart, and beautiful with yellow hair."

"What happened to her?"

"Died of food poisoning."

"Oh." This man's wife was just like Lucy!

"What was her name, sir?"

"Louise."

Even her name was familiar.

"And your daughter?"

"Spitting image of her mother. Married to a sailor. She is seeing the world."

"And... her name?"

"Lillian."

Johanna. She was like Johanna.

"So, you're alone?"

"Yes..." he said sadly. "I have nobody."

"Well, then, I hope you enjoy your shave."

"Thank you sir."

"Because it will be your LAST!"

Sweeney then threw his arm the man's throat, cutting the jugular in half, having blood shoot all over both of them.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" the poor man barely managed to rasp.

Sweeney gave a dramatic pause, then only uttered one word; "Salvation", he said demonically. Then with a final swish of his razor, he cut the throat even more, exposing pale flesh, ruby red blood, and dark red muscle, thus killing Leonard. He activated the trap door, and down to the bakery he went.

Sweeney was left, sitting in the chair. He had felt for the poor man. He had a similar tragic backstory, minus the exile and corrupt judge. This grisly murder left Sweeney feeling alone in the world; all alone, with the great black pit that was his heart.

* * *

><p>Well, there, you have it fellow readerswriters! The Next Chapter should be ready by next week, but no promises! This is only because I only have internet on the weekends. As always, reviews are always appreciated. So long, friends!


	2. An Addiction and Remembrances

Here it is, the second chapter of my first story here! And thanks to bellatrix's homegurl for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Now where were we...? Ah, yes. I remember.

After the murder, Sweeney was all alone in his shop. He felt that he had done a service to the poor man, putting him out of his misery. Sweeney had as much if not more depressing thoughts in his head. He was starting to feel woozy, so he closed his shop down for the rest of his day. He lay down in his chair, and slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

He was thrown into the time he first met Lucy.

* * *

><p>It was a summer day, in a small town outside of the London, where a younger Mr. Benjamin Barker was working in his small shop. It wasn't very big; in fact, it was a small shack with barbering equipment. He did have a few loyal customers, but his name wasn't big yet.<p>

Ben was cleaning the shop when two people, a young woman and a young man, came rushing in.

"Excuse, me, sir?"

"Yes, miss?"

"My brother's tooth is infected. Or the gum around it is. Can you please help him?"

"Sure, ma'am. What tooth hurts?"

The young man said something unintelligible.

"What did he say, miss?"

"My name is Lucy, sir. And he said the ache is on the right side."

"My right or his?"

Some more unintelligible babble came from the man's mouth.

"His."

"Alright, then, shake your head, Uh..."

"Nicolas." Lucy said.

"Uh... Nicolas, and tell me if I am at the right tooth or not. Is it this one?"

Nicolas shook his head.

"What about this one?"

Head shake.

"Or this one?"

Nicolas let out shrill scream of extreme pain.

"Well, I guess that's it, then. Whoa, what happened to this thing?"

"It's hard to explain, but he cut his gum, and the tooth got infected. At least, I think that's what happened. Can you do anything to help him?"

"I'll try."

And so, Benjamin worked on the tooth. He successfully pulled it out after a few minutes.

"Well, I can't say anything about the infection, but here's something that should ease the pain, which should've decreased since the removal."

Nicolas finally said, "Thank you, Mister..."

"Barker."

"Barker. How can I ever repay you?"

"You can always pay your fee.

"Sorry sir, we haven't any money."

"Well, come back soon and pay me then?"

"No, our family has no money. At least, not to spend on things other than food. Would you mind joining us for dinner?"

"Well, I would never turn down a free meal... Sure, why not?"

Benjamin was escorted to their home.

While there, he was introduced to the family. Their mother was a seamstress for a local flag dealer, and their father was a salesman.

For dinner that evening, they were fixing stuffed chicken.

The mother started the conversation.

"Thank you so much for helping my dear Nicolas, young man. Since he started saying his mouth hurt, I was worried that he would die. Thank you so much, sir!"

"You're welcome, ma'am, it is only my job. Thank you for the meal, I can barely make ends meet nowadays."

The dad stepped in.

"Ya got that right son, with all of this industrializing, more money is going to the machines instead of hard, honest work."

Nicolas said, "How would that affect you? You sell the products those 'machines' make!"

"Uh, it's the principle behind it. So, Mr. Barker, how long have ya been in the barbering business?"

"A few years. I hope to remain one until the day I die."

Lucy asked, "Why?"

"Well, I guess I always wanted to help people, and what better way to help than cure sicknesses while giving them a shave?"

"Makes sense to me."

Mostly non-entertaining small talk continued throughout the evening; during this time, Lucy was becoming more fascinated by this barber; until Benjamin had to leave.

"Thanks for the meal; I hope to see you around more often!"

Lucy volunteered escort him back home.

"No, miss, it's not necessary..."

"Nonsense, in London it's not safe to walk home alone."

Almost halfway home, a strange thought occurred to Benjamin.

"Wait minute! If you and I are the only ones in this company, and I leave, won't you be alone?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Okay... And you think I can't?"

"That's it."

He felt a laugh coming in his throat. It was something he hadn't felt in so long.

They finally arrived at the shop.

"Well, thank you for escorting me, Lucy."

"Anytime." she then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "See you around, Mr. Barker."

A kiss. Something else that he hasn't experienced in years. He walked inside his shop, changed for bed and experienced another object he hadn't known for ten years; a smile of pure happiness.

A few days passed, and the image of the young woman was still fresh in his mind. Then, around the bend, he heard a sobbing noise coming his way.

He recognized the voice: it was Lucy!

"Lucy, what troubles you?"

"Nicolas is... Is..."

"What?"

"Dead!"

Benjamin's heart nearly sank.

"Lucy, why? How did this happen?"

"We think it is a result from the infection."

"Lucy, it's my fault. I didn't do a proper job."

"Don't blame yourself. It was God's will. It was his time."

"I still feel like it was my fault."

"Don't... dwell on it."

She could say no more, as Lucy continued crying into his shoulder. He comforted her the best he could; after all, he too had lost his brother, but that's another story.

It was then the two realized they needed each other.

* * *

><p>To ease her pain, Benjamin and Lucy decided to move to a different town, to take her mind off of the recent tragic event. The two found a cheap place in London.<p>

The two were living in a crummy little place, struggling to make ends meet. In order to survive, Benjamin opened a small barbershop in this small crummy place.

For a few years, they survived and lived together happily. Eventually, he asked her to marry him. She gleefully accepted. When rent became too expensive, the two moved to the cheaper part of town, near Fleet Street. Their luck came when they came across a small pie shop with a room overhead.

For more than three years, the two had a happy life at this shop. While there, Benjamin and Lucy experienced the greatest little miracle in their entire life; the birth of their daughter, Johanna. She was the spitting image of Lucy. They noticed that their landlady, Mrs. Lovett, acted rather odd when Lucy and Johanna accompanied Mr. Barker.

Little did they know that this happiness would not last long.

On an ordinary day, Lucy and Benjamin decided to take Johanna to the outside market. The two decided to dress the best they could, to fool people into thinking they had a lot of money. Benjamin was looking for a plaything to give to Johanna, for it was nearly her birthday, when suddenly he felt a blow on the back of his head-

* * *

><p>Sweeney woke up in pain. Mental and physical pain. He walked over to his desk and opened a door. He reached for a needle, some "medicine", and injected it inside himself. The opium helped him cope, and he didn't care if it was illegal.<p>

The opium is the one way he can find to ease the pain he felt. Sweeney had been using it in secret since after he killed the judge and lost Johanna. Mrs. Lovett did not know. He began feeling that his life was without meaning anymore, and considered committing suicide several times. He felt he was without love, and turning to opium was the only way to keep him sane. This he felt while the needle was in his arm, sending the opium pumping through his veins.

He then slumped back to his chair, the powder coursing through his veins, and waited what seemed like a lifetime to fall asleep again while his nerves were being calmed, albeit killed on the inside. He didn't care. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Down below the shop, Mrs. Lovett began the gruesome task of scraping the meat of Leonard Kensington's bones, when suddenly she was lost in her thoughts, about the Barkers.<p>

She started where she left off. Lucy was telling Benjamin that she was pregnant. Nellie then had a fantasy.

She imagined waiting home for Benjamin. When he comes home, she says, "Benjamin, darling, I have fantastic news!"

"What is it, Nellie?"

"Well, Benjamin... I'm goin' to have a baby!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Nellie, that's wonderful! Fantastic!" he said as he started to waltz maniacally around the room with her.

After about ten seconds, he tilted her in his arms, holding her at arm's length. He said to her, "I love you, Nellie."

Then he kissed her like never before, with such love and passion. It sent her head spinning.

But it wasn't to last. She was back to reality when Albert called her name.

She thought to herself, "Mr. Barker, why can't I be yer Mrs. Barker, and not be married to this overweight moron? Why can't ya be mine?"

It was a long, torturous year watching Benjamin and the spawn of his ditzy wife. Every time Mrs. Lovett saw Johanna, she was reminded that she wasn't the one in Benjamin's arms; that Johanna wasn't her daughter; it drove Nellie insane.

One day, all three came down all dressed up.

"'Ello, what's with the fancy attire?" Mrs. Lovett inquired.

Benjamin said, "We're going to the outside market."

"Interesting. Well, see ya three later."

Little did she know that she was wrong.

Lucy came sobbing into the shop, holding a crying Johanna.

Mrs. Lovett saw her and asked, "Lucy, what's wrong? Where is Mr. Barker?"

"He... He... Was sent away! By that Judge Turpin!"

Mrs. Lovett almost fainted when she heard the news.

"What? Where?"

"In the market!"

"I meant where to?" Mrs. Lovett said, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know! I barely got away from the judge!"

"Well dearie, all we can do is wait for his return."

"I can't wait for him! What if he never comes back?"

"Don't talk like that, Lucy! Of course he'll come back."

Of course Mrs. Lovett didn't want him gone. She loved him. She loved him with all her heart. She knew she could; no, would be twice, maybe thrice the wife Lucy was.

"Well, Mrs. Lovett, at least you're optimistic."

"Yeah, well that's all we can be at this point."

"I guess so, but what if you're wrong?"

"Well, let's just hope this doesn't go to his head. Ya know, drive him bonkers."

"I hope you're right, Mrs. Lovett. I think I need to lie down. See you in a while."

"Alright dearie, see ya in two shakes."

Mrs. Lovett seemed alright on the outside, but this was not so.

"Mr. Barker! Why? Why did that Judge Turpin send ya away? It was Lucy! It's all Lucy's fault!"

"What is Lucy's fault?" asked Albert.

"Mr. Barker was sentenced to Australia!"

"How is that Lucy's fault?"

"The Judge Turpin sent 'im away because he wanted Lucy!"

"Well, let's just hope he gets back soon and hope she can pay rent. Now, is dinner almost ready?"

"Ugh... Dinner will be ready in a bit, dear. Maybe ya should stop eating so much. Soon ya might die."

"Nonsense. I'll be in the room, reading the paper. Tell me when dinner's ready."

"'Kay, dear."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett them finished the macabre task of scraping the meat off of the bones, threw the bones aside, and put it into the grinder for later. She found out she had been down there all day, because it was now dark outside.<p>

Sweeney came pacing down in to the shop, where he bumped into Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. T., what's goin' on? What are ya doin' down 'ere in the middle of the night?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"Well, Mr. Todd, for one thing, me room is down 'ere."

"Oh."

"Well, what are ya doin' down 'ere?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Mr. T., what's goin' on? Yer hair is a mess, yer face is paler than usual, and yer eyes are more sunken!"

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Remember, ya can tell me."

Sweeney finally gave in. "I... I have been having nightmares."

"'bout what?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." this troubled Mrs. Lovett. Even when she was dead, Lucy was still competition. How pathetic. "Well, dearie, all I can suggest is to move on."

"What? Move on?"

"Yes, dear. Lucy's dead. As I always say, 'Life is for the alive'. Lucy's not alive, dear. She died. I saw it happen."

"You mean the arsenic?"

"Uh... Yeah, that's it. Ya need to move on. Find someone else that will take care of ya for the rest of yer days."

"I... guess your right, Mrs. Lovett." he started towards the door.

"Oh, and Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes, Mr. Todd?"

"You were right about another thing."

"That being..?"

"Talking about it. Getting my issues off my chest."(Well, most of them, he thought.)

"Told ya, di'int I?"

"You sure did. And remember when I said I don't know how I ever lived without you?"

"Yes..?" Mrs. Lovett said, confused.

"I was telling the truth. How u lived without you, I'll never know. You basically keep me alive everyday."

"Uh... Thank you, Sweeney."

She had never called him Sweeney before. He then went upstairs, these new thoughts in his mind, and a smile slowly formed on his face. Like Benjamin, he hadn't smiled in a long time, only when their lives were pulled from the brink of despair.

* * *

><p>One more remembrance of the past was brought forth inside the deep recesses of Mrs. Lovett's mind.<p>

It was a few weeks since Benjamin was sentenced away. And Mrs. Lovett was making Albert's fourth meal (not including his hourly snacks).

"'Ere ya go, Albert. Enjoy."

"You don't sound happy."

"'tis nothing, dear, just lost in thought."

"Hmm. I wonder when that lousy barber is getting back."

"Albert! He isn't lousy!"

"Yeah, why so?"

"He paid his rent on time, never bothered us, cared for his wife and daughter..."

"Then why was he sent away?"

"The Judge Turpin wanted Benjamin's wife all for himself!"

"Enough about that. All I know is that his wife can't cover rent with him gone, and soon she'll have to beg for coins."

"Well, I hope not. Well, me pie's ready. I tried something new. Try it already."

"Alright."

He took a bite of the pie.

"It does taste different. What did you..."

He started to go pale, and then his throat started to close. He fell to the floor in agony, gasping for air. His fat body twisting on the wooden floor, writhing in a desperate, futile, and fatal attempt to get a gulp of air. After a minute of agonizing writhing, he collapsed, and died.

Mrs. Lovett looked at her ex-husband lying on the floor. Then she took a small vial out of her dress, looked at it, then back at Albert. Then she muttered three words; "Happy anniversary, love." then walked away with a silent, devilish laugh.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of part 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Well, so long, be back soon, see ya later! Happy Easter!<p> 


End file.
